


【授翻】Home

by frenchvanilla0522



Category: Football - Fandom, Liverpool fc - Fandom, lfc - Fandom
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M, Rangers FC, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchvanilla0522/pseuds/frenchvanilla0522
Summary: 我超级喜欢这一篇的第二段，很符合我心中对隆包“人尽皆知的关系”的定义。





	【授翻】Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309522) by [DoItForCarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoItForCarra/pseuds/DoItForCarra). 

搬到苏格兰后一个月，Xabi认为他对利物浦的爱没有任何别的地方能比得上，但这儿郁郁葱葱，充满着绿，和灰色。虽然并不能称上是家，但很舒适。

他们仍然还没有出柜，但是每个人都知道。他们彼此看着对方的样子，他们久别重逢时互相拥抱的样子。利物浦知道，马德里知道。见鬼，连慕尼黑都知道。洛杉矶不知道他们是谁，也不在乎。

如果格拉斯哥知道这件事，他也不会感到震惊。

他每天都在市中心散步。他收集报纸，捧着一杯咖啡，有时还去喂鸭子。从来没有人真正打扰过他。他们知道他是谁，他给了很多小费，他给孩子们签名，甚至捐了钱给图书馆。他做了些家庭主妇会做的事:去杂货店、做饭、洗衣服，每天早上整理床铺和清洗水槽。他很高兴终于成为那个能照顾别人的人，而不是那个被照顾的。他陶醉于这一切的例行公事，但它仍然不像家。

除了比赛之夜外，Steven通常很早就会回家了。晚餐和啤酒等着他。每到晚上，他的不安全感就开始显现出来了，他每天都在想这些。Xabi在这里是因为他想来这里还是因为他而来到这里？当他醒得很早，看着裹在白色被单里的西班牙人时，他会这么想；每一个晚安之吻都让他这么想。

“Xabier,” 他摸了摸另一个人的脸颊,"我知道这不是你在我们退休后想要的。"

Xabi转过身，脸颊边泛上了红。Steven试图挑出一个论据，但他自己也不知道。"并不是说这不是我想要的，只是... ..."

"告诉我，我会永远在你身边。"

"但你不是，这没关系，"他走向洗涤槽，打开水龙头。用手洗碗有一种释放压力的感觉，但他甚至不知道他的压力是来自于什么的。

他感觉到Steven就在他身后，尽管他已经好几个月没刮胡子了，但他仍能闻到认真地使用须后水的味道。感觉很好，一英寸对一英寸，几乎一磅对一磅，他们完美匹配。Steven从洛杉矶回来后体重增加了几磅，但是……感觉很好，他知道Steven感觉好多了，不再有从前需要追求完美的压力。在利物浦的最后几年对他来说很艰难。他为俱乐部付出了一切，但俱乐部并没有完全回馈他。Brendan Rodgers肯定没有把这一切都回馈给他，Steven也因此受伤，他渴望俱乐部能像他爱俱乐部那样爱他。Xabi不确定Steven是否意识到，他们确实有，他们总是会有一些糟糕的岁月，但这和一生的爱相比是无关紧要的。

他们在一起度过了美好的十四年——这是某个人一生的长度——也是他们爱情的长度。

Steven强而有力的手臂环绕着他，“我想知道，Xabi, 我能做些什么让你过得更好？对你来说更舒适?"

西班牙人低下头，双手放在柜台前,"这不是舒适的问题，Steven，这从来都不是舒适的问题，不是因为你不在我身边。我不认为这是我们的，就像利物浦是我们的，就像伊斯坦布尔永远是我们的那样。"

“我不明白，”Steven的声音悲伤而沮丧地说，“你想离开吗？Xabi。我马上辞职，我不能失去你。我们多年前就承诺过，今年我们会在一起，完全的在一起。我不能再失去你了。

热泪落在Xabi的脖颈上，而他自己的眼泪却凝挂在睫毛上。

"那不是我想要的，"他的声音哽在喉咙里，一声快爆发出来的呜咽，"我不想你为了我而远离你的梦想，足球就是你的生命。从你意识到有一天你会因为年龄太大而无法踢球的那一刻起，你就一直梦想着成为一名教练。"他笑着说: "My old man, my old Scouser."

"我爱你，Xabi，"他抽了抽鼻子，"我一直都爱着你。"

Xabi将双手从支撑着的水槽边移开，搂着另一个人的胳膊。

“我如此深爱你，Steven。我不想离开，我只是希望，”他深呼吸了一口，“我只是希望，在退休之后，有更多时间相互拥抱，一起生活。“

Steven笑了。

“别嘲笑我，Steven George,"他在另一个人的怀里扭动着,"你总是在客场比赛，你总是和小伙子们呆在一起。或者在你的办公室里，做着一次又一次的分析工作。我知道你想证明自己，但是，Steven... ..."

Xabi第一次捕捉到了他眼中的泪水，这比他自己的眼泪还要糟，“Steven。”他抬起手，轻轻地拂去了另一个人眼角的湿润，“我唯一能看见你的时候，就是我们一起吃晚饭的短暂时候，和更短暂地，你在早上费心把我叫醒的时候。“

Steven的手移到西班牙人的身边，他凝视着他粉红色的嘴唇，然后直视着他的眼睛，“你说你担心格拉斯哥不是我们的，但是我们不需要一个属于我们的城市，我们只是需要彼此。我们将永远拥有伊斯坦布尔和利物浦，以及我们在一起的所有城市的所有时刻。如果你想让我在工作中放松下自己的进取心，你只需要告诉我。我之所以深入这一切，是因为我认为这就是你想要我做的。"

Xabi的双手搁在Steven的胸前，稳稳地抓住他夹克的拉链，眼泪又刺痛了他。

“Xabi，”两人中头发稍暗一点的那个又开始说，“我爱你，” 另一个人的身体颤抖了下，“我一直爱着你，如果你想让我在这里多待一会儿，呆在你身边更多些，那么我绝对会这么做。

我们可以让这个城市成为我们的，我们可以让这个家成为我们的。“

Xabi颤抖着双手，拉着Steven的拉链，把他拉了过来。他们的额头碰上了对方的，眼睛闪闪发亮，柔软的嘴唇因期待对方而分开。Xabi停了下来，呜咽声几乎折磨着他的身体。

"只要我们在一起，任何城市都是我们的。你就是我的家，Steven。"

**Author's Note:**

> 我超级喜欢这一篇的第二段，很符合我心中对隆包“人尽皆知的关系”的定义。


End file.
